


心率不齐

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: tv后时间线，莲真重逢妄想。有角色死亡
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 7





	心率不齐

**Author's Note:**

> *含有角色死亡（再次）  
> *我对结局的理解是莲记得真司真司不记得莲，剧场版和rt没看

城户真司觉得自己倒了八辈子霉。他甚至不知道自己是从哪里开始倒霉的。

他是在那家叫花鸡的餐厅遇到秋山莲的。黑皮衣的男人站在门口，视线就仿佛黏在了他身上一般一动不动，跟着他的身体从左到右，再追着出了门。小记者觉得自己被盯得发毛，他不自在地瞪回去，问：

“看什么啊，我脸上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”

那人的表情在那一瞬间莫名变得柔和了下来，凝视着他好一会儿，才撇过了眼。

“没什么。”对方说，“只是觉得你看起来像个笨蛋一样。”

“你说什么？”

什么人啊第一次见面就叫人笨蛋的。

“别总是咋咋唬唬的，小心心率不齐。”

“我心脏好得很。多谢你的祝福。”真司恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，“你到底是什么人啊？”

“没，你就保持这样吧。”

黑衣男人丢下了意味不明的话。

这个人从头到脚都莫名其妙，莫名其妙得真司咬得牙痒痒，可无论他在这边叫喊什么，那人只是留着嘴角的笑意转身走了，在他气愤的骂声里头也不回。

这就是城户真司和秋山莲的初遇了。简直是糟糕透顶。

他第二次遇到秋山莲是在一次采访的途中。同报社的前辈令子小姐想做一期街头独色帮的特辑，听闻她要一个人深入不良青年阵地的时候真司立刻跳了出来，拼了命都要阻止前辈那该死的好奇心。桃井令子这个记者虽然是拿独家新闻的一大好手，一旦钻进去就很难出的来，连逃跑中的一级通缉犯都敢直接怼别人面前采访，深知前辈惹事能力的真司只好保证自己一定出色完成任务，才暂时按住了她。

然后他就忘记自己也是个惹事精了。闯进帮派争斗里毫无说服力站在中间举起手喊着“不要打架啦！”的小记者被两边人里三层外三层围得透实，他摆着手想让大家冷静下来，后退了两步先服软。

“暴力反对，暴力反对啊！”

“你这是在耍我们吗？！”

他越表现得怂，帮派成员们越是恼火，一个莫西干头上来就揪住了他的领子，利索地给了一拳，被打翻在地的真司立刻闭上眼睛祈祷对方接下来不要下手太重，免得回去被总编和岛田小姐嘲笑。

下一秒，随着几声重物击倒的声音，人群慌乱地骚动了起来，真司好奇地要睁开眼睛看，却被人一把拽住手腕拉了出去。

“你为什么不动？”

秋山莲的声音总是冷冽的，像冬天刮在眼角的风，割得人闷疼。城户真司睁开眼睛，对上了黑衣男人跟磐石一样没有任何缝隙的冷漠表情。

“啊，你！你是上次的！”

“我问的是你，为什么站在那里不动？”

男人打断了他的嚷嚷，他随意地低下头，像是突然注意到自己还拉着真司的手一样立刻放开了，然后把双手插进衣袋里。

真司完全不明白这人在说什么，嘀嘀咕咕地就要往回走。眼看着真司又要回去找打，黑衣男人长叹了口气，又一次抓住了他的胳膊。

“我是想说——”男人顿了顿，尽可能放缓了语气，“你刚才，为什么不还手？”

“因为本来也是打扰他们的我不对嘛。”

“……算了。”男人像是很没办法似的背过身，“随你喜欢吧。”

“哈……”真司挠了挠头，疑惑地问，“那你又为什么要把我拉出来？我们不认识的吧？”

“……”

男人仿佛突然被噎住了一样，丢下真司就走。留下城户真司一个人在原地不明所以。

“什么呀那个家伙……随随便便打断别人的生活，每次又都不把话说完……”他不太高兴地想。

第三次遇到秋山莲纯粹是一场意外。虽然前两次好像也挺意外的。

一家玻璃厂给镜子灌入超标的水银导致用户群的身体相继出了问题，真司被桃井令子丢过去当前哨探个情况，当他到达现场的时候，一波愤怒的买家正在律师的带领下梗着脖子跟商家斗着嘴，真司在外围跳了半天都看不见最里面的情形，只得努力挤了进去。

他个子小，又因为擅长运动身体很灵活，没费多大力气就插进了涌动的人群中，小记者在人海的波浪里扑腾着，轻松地从人与人之间钻了出来，与这场滑稽的争吵的中心打了个照面。

那是几面宽大的银色哈哈镜，像是从废弃的老宅里搬出来的一样，边框刻着古板的花纹。城户真司看看周围没人在注意自己，蹑手蹑脚地接近了镜子，伸手就要去触摸。那一瞬间，一股极强的力量一把捏住他的手腕，像是脱臼了一般狠。

“离远一点！”

“你干嘛？”怎么又是你。

秋山莲咬了咬唇角，开口道：“不要乱碰别人的东西，这都不知道吗？”

说着这黑衣人拽着他的衣角，就想把真司拖出去。城户真司一瞬间想喊关你什么事，下一秒，他的声音却哽在了喉咙里。

仿佛有什么一把攥住了他的心脏，他的五脏六腑激烈地颤抖着，几乎令大脑空白的疼痛扼住了他的喉咙，城户真司痛得眼前发白，秋山莲的脸在他的面前逐渐远去，好像整个身体要被人拧断一样，他的声音被疼痛切割成了碎块。

“我……”他拼命朝着黑暗的上面伸出手，想要从喉咙里挤出一个字来，从未有过这种体验的他感到了无法言明的恐惧，他的气息从带着血腥味的肺部迸溅出来，无声地挣扎着。

怎么回事，我怎么了，发生了什么……

心脏每一下的搏动都像是爆炸前的倒计时，撞击得他大脑发涨。

真司想要抓住什么，可指间勾住的只有空气。

模糊的痛苦中，他只感觉自己痉挛的手指被一双温暖的手掌圈紧。

不要怕，城户。你不会有事的。

好像有人在他的耳边小声安慰着什么，城户真司就失去了意识。

等他再次醒过来的时候，他的眼中映着晴朗的天空，黑衣男人正坐在旁边。似乎是注意到他醒了，秋山莲站起了身，用眼角的余光俯视他。

真司呆呆地睁大眼睛，试图在脑子里理清自己有没有漏看重要的一集。

“你刚才突然晕倒了。可能是心率不齐。”黑衣男人淡淡地说，“少熬点夜，免得自己哪天猝死街头也没人知道。”

“啊？你是我妈吗？”城户真司对他那臭屁的态度感到十分不满。过了半晌，他才突然注意到什么似的回应：“你怎么知道我平时晚睡？”

“看得出来。”秋山莲声音没有波澜，就好像刚才的插曲并不存在一样，“别靠近镜子。”

“为什么？”

“会很危险。”

“那为什么很危险？”

黑衣男人沉默了一会儿，拍了拍长长衣摆：“没什么。只是突然这么觉得。”

城户真司坐起身，看着秋山莲的风衣在背后一摇一摆，他忍不住开口道：“你为什么总是不把话说清楚？”

男人的背影停顿了一下，就再没回应他。

第四次遇到秋山莲的时候，雨下得很大。

那是一个罕见的风暴天气，挡风玻璃外什么都看不清，来不及疏通的雨水堆积在马路上，直接淹没了车轮。整个城市都陷入了瘫痪当中。

城户真司奔跑在走道上。他所乘坐的电车也停止了运作，街道上要么是按着喇叭的汽车，要么是试图找掩体躲避暴雨的行人，他头上的小雨伞是遮阳用的，打开的效果跟没撑伞并无太大区别，冰凉的水滴粘在脸颊，在闷热的天气里格外令人感到不快。

他开始庆幸自己没骑着那台小绵羊，不然可能出门没两步发动机就被泡废了。街上全是乱套的人群，就像世界末日一样莫名让人害怕。

积雨云是扭曲的，黑色的气旋笼罩在头顶，时不时伴随着闪电。真司抬起头，正巧视线碰上了一个跌进水坑的小女孩。

几乎是本能的，他丢下雨伞冲过去，摔倒的孩子整个人脸朝下摔了进去，真司虽然笨，也知道下雨天掉进水坑里有多危险。

“你没事吧！”

被捞起来的孩子似乎吓坏了，怔怔地看着他，没有回答也没有发出声音，泥水顺着女孩的发丝淌下来，映出真司焦急的脸庞。

“没事了没事了，你的妈妈在哪里？”他安抚着孩子的背，“我会带你找到妈妈。”

当车灯照亮身旁的水坑时，真司才意识到失去控制的不仅仅是行人。

车轮搅开水花的声音在过载的发动机声中格外响亮，来不及躲开的小记者下意识抱住女孩，用自己的身体筑成了护栏。

有什么东西一把撞开了他。不是车轮，而是一个熟悉又陌生的黑影。

等到真司回过头的时候，留给他的是消失在车轮下的衣摆，像雨中被水珠压断翅膀的蝴蝶。

“——”

真司不知道自己在喊什么，他明明不认识这个人，只是莫名其妙跟他碰见了几次头，却仿佛有什么夺走了他跳动的心脏。被雨水夺走体温的皮肤因为发冷而颤抖，城户真司站在雨中，几乎要把声带撕裂一般用力地喊着那个音节。

“——！”

他放开孩子的手向衣摆消失的地方颤抖地走着，喉咙里漫上了腥甜的味道。小记者试图伸手抓住最后的一丝黑色。

回应他的只有泥水坑里泛起的殷红。

他也是到那个时候才真正知道了秋山莲的名字。

“秋山莲，24岁，性别男。自由职业者。你们之前有见过吗？”

“见过四次面……大概。”他听见自己说，感到所有的声音都那么遥远，“我们不认识。”

我们不认识。

那是他第四次也是最后一次见到秋山莲，城户真司却觉得，这个总是突然打断他生活的男人带走了他心里最重要的那个空位。

秋山莲。他念着这个陌生的名字。秋山莲。

有什么影子在脑中一闪而过，可当真司要去看清楚那下面的真相时，那些影子又消失得无影无踪。

秋山莲。他又一次咀嚼着，这个名字的每一个音节都烙得他牙根发疼。他确信这绝不是自己第一次听见这个名字，可记忆中却没有任何跟秋山莲有关的痕迹。

这太狡猾了。他想。这个人擅自跟别人产生了交集，又擅自救了别人死去。

他查遍了这个人相关的信息，没有任何一条跟城户真司有关。

雨季结束了。一度瘫痪的城市又恢复了正常，小记者走在街头，琢磨着主编脾气下来的新报道。他抬起头，看着晴朗的天空，突然想起了那天下午躺在秋山莲旁边的自己也见过这样的天空。

一切明明都如故，不过是少了个秋山莲而已，可为什么太阳照在身上却没有了温度？

这对城户真司来说太难了，他拼命转动自己的小脑瓜，还去医院检查了一番触觉，神经上并无任何异常。

不过是个秋山莲。他觉得自己真是倒了八辈子霉。但男人抓住过自己手腕的地方还残留着温度，怎么样都忘不掉。

那之后，城户真司再也没有过心率不齐。


End file.
